


身着闪亮盔甲的骑士

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Confused Avengers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 在战斗中失败从来不是什么又有趣的事——可能英雄救美除外（当然我们这里的英雄事实上不是英雄，美也不是指美女，谁在乎呢？）
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879





	身着闪亮盔甲的骑士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Shining Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174299) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



就一次，托尼真的希望复仇者们面对的是平平无奇的反派，比如想抢劫银行的劫匪，或者想要在联合国放炸弹的犯罪分子，或者是试图绑架总统的绑匪。类似这样的事件，很好处理，之后还能赶上回家吃晚饭。

托尼是真的忍不了那些想要统治世界，或者是想用机器人军团，魔法，太空船，时空旅行找各种麻烦的反派。他们竟然还要面对该死的亚特兰蒂斯人——因为神话里的亚特兰蒂斯显然存在，而且他们的国王还是个想统治世界的疯子。干脆所有神话里的事都来给复仇者找麻烦好了。

说起神话——上帝啊，没有什么比在清晨四点半被叫醒，还被通知在第五大道有阿斯加德人正在搞事更糟的了。他们所到之处都是纯粹的破坏和绿色魔法的痕迹。

每当这时，托尼都会想念洛基作为复仇者主要对手的那些日子。面对洛基总是很有趣，他们之间的斗嘴总是很吸引托尼，并且洛基的行为与其说是造成了实打实的破坏，不如说是恶作剧更为贴切——但是最近的几个月恶作剧也减少了，复仇者们不得不去面对那些无聊的反派。

当托尼到达灾难现场的时候，发现如果不是搞事的女主人公的邪恶的笑声和眼神里的疯狂，她几乎可以称得上漂亮。就算贾维斯没说她来自阿斯加德，托尼也能从她的着装看出来，特别是当托尔怒吼着冲了上去，Mjölnir拿在手上，周身环绕着闪电。

贾维斯在头盔的显示屏提供了更多信息，托尼目瞪口呆，看起来他们正处于劣势。

这也没关系，不是吗？毕竟他们经常面对这种情况。

阿莫拉举起双手，发出绿色的光，让托尔悬浮在半空中。托尔怒吼着挣扎，但是面对魔法他束手无策。

复仇者们赶着救援，托尔的鲁莽行为拉开了他和队友之间的距离。复仇者们只能眼睁睁地看着阿莫拉亲了一下托尔，但是这个简单的动作就足以让托尔被迷住了，看向阿莫拉的眼神里全是小心心。就这样复仇者们面对阿斯加德女巫的最强武器也哑火了。

复仇者们当然没有停下——史蒂夫和托尼想出了一个对策，同时娜塔莎和克林特从另一边包抄阿莫拉。浩克开始攻击但是被一张绿色的能量网缠住了，就在这时一个挥着巨大斧头的阿斯加德人突然出现，两个特工只能急忙应付。只留下托尼和史蒂夫面对阿莫拉。

这场战斗结束的实在是令人尴尬的快。

简单的电击枪根本打不到Skurge，克林特的箭也根本穿不过他的盔甲。两个特工只能勉强缠住了他的腿，但是Skurge轻易就挣脱了，整个场面看起来就像是Skurge在逗他们玩。

阿莫拉用魔法把一堵墙砸在史蒂夫身上，浩克还在被绿色的网缠住，托尔被迷住之后也一动不动，只剩下托尼一个人……

正常战斗中，托尼几乎都是在天上，一边帮助娜塔莎他们，一边监视着阿莫拉的行动。他躲开了几束向他发射的魔法，也回敬了阿莫拉几下，但是阿莫拉及时打开了她的防御盾，托尼没有击中目标。

当阿莫拉击中史蒂夫的时候，托尼头脑一热，不管不顾地冲了上去，向阿莫拉发射了一个一枚可以炸毁一栋小房子的导弹——但是阿莫拉只用了一个手势就让导弹调转了方向，托尼不得不寻找掩护。但是阿莫拉的魔法突然改变了方式，没有把托尼炸飞，而是把他从天上扯了下来。

托尼的背重重地撞在水泥地上，还没等他缓过神，阿莫拉的膝盖就压在了他胸口，脸还离托尼的头盔出奇地近。

“我觉得你加入我的队伍会很不错的。”她魅惑地说。

好吧，这真的有点变态。

一个轻微的动作引起了托尼的注意，他调整显示器，看到是史蒂夫正从废墟里爬出来。他满身尘土，制服也有点破了，除此之外状态还可以。很明显他的盾牌和血清又一次救了他，谢天谢地。也许史蒂夫能趁阿莫拉不注意从背后接近。

但是阿莫拉的手指划过托尼的盔甲，她靠近托尼的头盔，眼神疯狂。

“让我们把这个拿下来，好吗? ”她问。

托尼知道他的战甲很结实，除了最大爆炸之外没什么不能承受的，但是阿莫拉的魔法很有可能会把头盔卸下来，一想到托尔脸上仍然带着的那种崇拜和爱慕的表情，托尼就感到恶心。

这当然不行。

他试图逃开，希望史蒂夫的动作快点，因为不要多久他就会变成唯阿莫拉命是从的傻子。但是阿莫拉肯定是用了什么魔法，托尼一动也不能动。

阿莫拉快要得逞了，托尼都能感到魔法施加在脖子上痒痒的感觉。

他什么也做不了，托尼当然不会听天由命。但是托尼真的没想到街角会传来一声怒吼。

“你以为你在干什么? ”

话语中充满了怒气，像正要发起攻击的蛇的嘶嘶声，跟托尼熟悉的声音听起来是那么不同。托尼的头仍然不能动，好在头盔内显示器的视野足够宽，他看到了正在发生的一切。洛基全副武装地站在那里，手里拿着匕首，他的怒容称得上是真正的复仇之神。

尽管复仇者们现在的处境不是一点半点的尴尬，托尼还是长出了一口气，彻底放松了下来。

“复仇者们都会变成我的，洛基！”阿莫拉怒吼着，回头看向洛基，膝盖还压着托尼。“托尔一个人已经不能让我满意了，他们全会是我的！”

“不，你不行。”洛基吼了回去，“他们是我的，我不会让别人毁掉他们。”

有那么一瞬间，阿莫拉似乎要笑出声，紧接着洛基像准备攻击的黑豹向前走去，双眼闪烁着绿光，阿莫拉就再也笑不出来了。

她举起双手构建一道魔法防御，正是这招给托尼带来了很多麻烦，但洛基的魔法直接穿透了防御，把阿莫拉炸飞到一边。洛基继续向前，动作就像捕食者在跟踪他的礼物，但是经过托尼身边的时候，他停顿了一下。

洛基探寻的眼神望向托尼，托尼一边挥挥手试图表示我很好，一边试图站起来。他仍然浑身酸痛，跟阿莫拉的战斗让战甲遭受了重创，但是由于阿莫拉分心了，托尼现在至少能够控制自己的四肢。

托尼从地上的弹坑里爬出来的时候，洛基和阿莫拉陷入了一场激烈的战斗，绿色的魔法在空中爆裂开来。

很明显阿莫拉处于劣势——她已经拼尽全力了，她的魔法聚焦在洛基身上，试图包裹住他，她的攻击也越来越猛烈。尽管阿莫拉已经上了大招，但是洛基的魔法很明显更有针对性，冲破了阿莫拉的防御还迫使阿莫拉向后退却。就在这时，阿莫拉发出一声尖叫，挥舞着双臂，绿色的冲击波在洛基的方向爆炸，洛基直接穿透了爆炸，将阿莫拉抵在了墙上，一把匕首狠狠地抵着他的喉咙。

“不要动。”他啐了一口。

“叛徒。”阿莫拉反驳道，“你竟然站在他们那边？”

洛基对这句嘲弄唯一的回应就是扬起一边的眉毛，说：“移除在托尔身上的魔法。”

“他是我的——”

“快点照做。”洛基的语气不容置疑，匕首在阿莫拉的脖子上划出一道细细的血线，表明她如果不照做的话会发生什么。

阿莫拉整个人失控了，咬牙切齿地怒吼着，但是最终，她只能照做。而托尔一旦从魔法下被释放出来就向着正被其他三位复仇者围攻的Skurge猛冲过去。洛基放下了刀，把阿莫拉摔在地上，眼中魔法的火焰还在熊熊燃烧。

“你现在就要离开，再也不能回来。”洛基吼着。“你还要告诉其他的那些反派——这个城市是我的。如果复仇者不能击退攻击者，他们面对的将会是我。”

面对洛基的怒气，阿莫拉只能匆匆离开，消失了——然后又突然出现，一把抓住Skurge——彻底消失不见。

紧接着，洛基匆匆看了托尼一眼，就消失不见，不像阿莫拉那样，洛基没有留下一丝痕迹。

“好吧，”托尼忍不住说，“这太棒了，伙计们，我想我恋爱了。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫抱怨一声，“这一点也不棒，他刚刚毁了整条街道。”

“噢，得了吧，”托尼回嘴道，转头看着其他人，“你得承认，洛基刚刚真的很性感。”

“呃，不觉得。”克林特靠着墙说，一边摇摇头，“我真的……没看出来。”

与此同时，托尔看起来有点苍白，托尼只希望这是刚刚阿莫拉的魔法的原因，而不是听到了托尼被洛基帅呆了以后口无遮拦的话。

试图转移话题，托尼补充道：“再说，这条街本来就差不多被毁了。”

托尼想至少他自己有这样的名声，当他说这种话的时候真的没人在意，所以托尼生活中的某些方面也可以不受队友的监管。

然而，打败反派之后最糟的就是要跟神盾汇报。幸运的是，所有人都在一场恶战后疲惫不堪，而且托尼可以肯定史蒂夫还有一点对托尔的同情心。托尼看起来还是需要13个小时的睡眠或者一杯很烈的酒——或许两者都是。

仅此一次，事后的汇报时间不长。队友们都急需睡眠，所以托尼并不是唯一一个冲向自己的床的人。

但是他可能是唯一一个回到自己卧室却被瞪了一眼的人。

“你怎么花了这么长时间，”洛基呻吟了一声，绿色的双眸从毯子堆底下探了出来，“阿莫拉几个小时前就被打败了。”

“是45分钟之前，”托尼笑着回答，一边脱鞋。

“太久了，”洛基喃喃着，说着还把毯子拉到脸上，声音模糊了起来，“那些打扰我睡觉的坏人太烦了。”

“因为这样你才过来帮忙吗？”托尼问道，“我还以为你是过来帮我的，觉得我遇到了麻烦。”

洛基哼哼了几声，托尼没有听清，然后又安静下来。当托尼换好睡衣准备睡觉的时候，他以为洛基已经睡着了，自己还得从洛基那里偷到毯子的一角。当他轻轻碰洛基的肩时，洛基抬起胳膊，让托尼能靠得更近，两人温暖地蜷缩在一起。

“不管怎样，谢谢你能来。”托尼轻声说，感到洛基的手环上自己的腰，“非常感谢，我是说，如果你决定再做一次，我肯定不会抱怨。”

“安东尼，如果每次有人用魔法攻击我都得救你的话，那么复仇者的处境就比我想象的要糟糕得多。”洛基用戏弄的语气说。托尼感觉到洛基的嘴唇紧贴着他的肩膀，他咧嘴笑了。

“你可以教我们应对的方法，”托尼建议道，“哦，魔法大师，请分享你的智慧吧。”

“也许我可以给你的小团队更多的训练，”洛基笑着说。“也许我应该再扮演一次坏人。我听说绑架英雄是非常邪恶的行为。”

“听起来很有趣，”托尼睡意朦胧地表示同意。“但是能不能至少等到明天? 我现在的位置真的很舒服。”

“也许后天吧，”洛基若有所思地说。“我认为明天，我们需要给你的战甲加上一些魔法保护。面对魔法，你的战甲几乎没有应对能力，我不会让今天的状况再次出现。”

托尼无法决定是被这句话冒犯，还是被这句话背后明显的爱意所温暖，所以他决定满足地依偎在洛基的怀里。

此外，他并不介意他们是否决定利用这一天来为战甲提供魔法防护，或者洛基是否“绑架”了他，或者他们是否做了其他完全不同的事。因为和洛基度过的每一天都是值得的。


End file.
